1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reel unit for a spinning reel that is adapted to be mounted on fishing rod and in which rotation of a handle is transmitted to a rotor and a spool via a master gear to wind fishing line around the spool.
2. Background Information
A conventional reel unit for a spinning reel includes a rod-attachment portion, a housing unit, and first and second lids. The rod-attachment portion can be mounted to a fishing rod. The housing unit is integrally formed with the rod-attachment portion. The first lid and the second lid are detachably installed on both sides of the housing unit. This type of spinning reel is shown in Japanese Published Utility Model Application No. 54-172887.
The housing unit is made of a metal, and maintains a high level of strength. A variety of drive mechanisms are mounted in the interior of the housing unit, such as a mechanism that rotates the rotor and a mechanism that moves the spool back and forth. The first and second lids are configured such that their outer contours have the same size as the housing unit. The first and second lids are made of a synthetic resin, and protect the housing unit. A master gear rotation shaft (master gear shaft) provided on a master gear is rotatively supported by the first and second lids. The master gear is disposed toward a side of the spool shaft where there is the master gear shaft, e.g., near the first lid.
Recently, there are demands that spinning reels, particularly spinning reels for long distance cast fishing, be designed to maintain a specific strength and have a reduced weight in order to make casting easier. With the aforementioned conventional three piece reel unit for a spinning reel, the overall desired weight of the reel unit can be realized because both lids that support the master gear shaft are made of a synthetic resin. However, the specific strength of the reel unit cannot be sufficiently maintained. For example, when a large fish is hooked and a large load is applied to the master gear, an excessively large force may be applied to the first lid near the master gear and the first lid may be damaged.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved a reel unit for a spinning reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.